


The House Share (Original Works)

by NatalieJane92



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hidden Feelings, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, Man and woman - Freeform, Rejection, Sex, creativewriting, followforfollow, followme, ifollowback, needopinions, originalwork - Freeform, readforread, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieJane92/pseuds/NatalieJane92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naomi moved into her house share to be closer to work and university, she was a virgin who dedicated all of her time to course work. She never showed much interest in men or sex and often avoided getting too close to anyone who could be a potential distraction.<br/>However, she finds herself in a steamy love affair with Donovan while falling in love with Jason.<br/>Who will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt, there will be more chapters coming along whenever I have the chance to write and post them.  
> Please be honest with me about grammar, any spelling errors and things I could possibly change.  
> Be nice! but all comments are taken into account, thank you!

Time seems to have frozen temporarily as I wait in the hall, curled up in a tight ball, resting my head on my knees. It is decision time. This could be life changing and I am terrified.  
On one side of the hall there is Donovan's bedroom.  
Donovan Franklin is gorgeous. He is hilarious, cheeky and some one I found myself friends with almost immediately, even after swearing I would keep to myself when moving into the house share 3 months ago. With his muscular body, shoulder length thick brown hair and five o'clock shadow he is a major catch. Even though he is 30 years old, he is like a big kid most of the time. Except when we sit down during early hours of the morning and chat, curled up on the sofa. He becomes quite serious very quickly and before long we are all over each other, finding it almost impossible to resist one another.  
He keeps things very exciting. Something I need in my life.

Now, on the other side of the hall is Jason's bedroom. Jason Donegal, like Donovan, is tall, well built and extremely attractive. His round green eyes are piercing and he has a smile that shows off the most beautiful set of teeth. He is quite breath taking. With his short black hair and clean shaven face, he is difficult to resist.  
He is 26, so just one year older than myself. He, just like Donovan, is hilarious. He never fails to make me laugh or crack a smile, even when I am in one of those foul moods. He often spends his time hiding away in his room playing his guitar, creating the most beautiful music. I often find myself sitting in the hall listening intently.  
We get on like a house on fire. We did immediately, he is very easy to approach. When I am not downstairs curled up in front of the TV with Donovan at silly o'clock in the morning, I am in Jason's room talking to him about all sorts. Work, his music, my writing... Unlike with Donovan, we do not jump into an exciting fumble every time we have these nights together.  
We have however, slept together. Just once. It was my first time. Neither of us had planned it but some how, after talking for hours, we found ourselves in bed together.  
Admittedly there was some awkward silence between us afterwards, which continued for a few weeks.  
Eventually we decided to put it behind us and be good friends, much to my delight. Jason was lovely and losing our nights chatting with each other about almost anything was unbearable.  
Anyway, my affair with Donovan continues, however Jason and I remain good friends.  
I do not want to end things with Donovan, things are amazing with him and we do get on well and have a lot of fun together.  
However, I have found myself wanting more of him. Wanting him for myself. Seeing him with other girls is like being stabbed in the chest. Even if we did make it very clear this was just a bit of fun, it does not hurt any less.  
Then there is Jason, he was my first sexual encounter, and even though we stopped talking for a while afterwards, I found myself wanting him so much more. We are now just friends, but that isn't enough.  
So both men seem to have grabbed my attention and my heart. But surely it is only possible to love one or the other, right?  
Frowning, I squeeze my eyes shut in frustration.  
It is now or never. I have to make my choice.  
Standing up I take a deep breath and head to his bedroom door. Now is the time to tell him exactly how he makes me feel, precisely what I want out of our relationship.  
Grasping the door handle tightly I swallowed the saliva gathering in my mouth and took a deep breath.  
Turning it, I stepped in.


	2. The Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of searching and failing to find that perfect home close to her university campus, Naomi finally comes across a place that is perfect! Excited she goes for a viewing but is highly disappointed.  
> Just as she feels like it's time to give up, she meets a young and handsome man who offers her the number to his landlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since I even considered continuing this story. But after hearing some comments from friends who are curious to know who these men are and who Naomi chooses- I had to get back into it! I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think in the nicest but most honest possible way! Thank you.

Weeks had passed and I had failed in my mission to find a place to stay that was close to my university.  
Fussy about where I'd be staying and who I would be sharing a place with, I found it difficult to find the perfect location. Leaving both me and my Mum frustrated.  
“You have a month left until you're back in uni Naomi. You need to just pick somewhere!” My Mum groaned, becoming inpatient.  
“I can't just end up anywhere Mum. I need to make sure it's close to uni and that the people I end up living with aren't complete nut cases who keep me awake 'til stupid hours.” I sulked.  
From an early age I'd been a hard worker, the girl in class who kept her head down and welcomed extra home work with open arms. I'd never been popular, choosing to keep to myself rather than make a large group of friends.  
I'd never been with a man. The idea of a relationship or a “casual fling” wasn't at all appealing. Just an unwelcome distraction from me reaching my goals.  
Don't get me wrong, I received a lot of attention from the opposite sex, sometimes even women showed a keen interest. I always told myself it was more the chase that kept them interested.  
Just like my Mum, I was a slim girl who had curves in all the right places. With long wavy, natural blonde hair and bright green eyes I was happy and content with my appearance. A confident woman in all aspects.  
My Mum often moaned, telling me it was about time I found myself a “nice guy” but I pushed the idea aside. I didn't need any distractions from my work.

“Ah here, now this sounds perfect! It's a ten minute walk from my uni and all girls are about my age.” I beamed.  
“Thank God! Give them a call then. No time to waste.” My Mum grinned, giving me a nudge.  
I was beginning to get the impression she was trying to get rid of me.

Two days later I was standing outside the front door of my potential new home, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Tapping three times, I took a step back and waited anxiously.  
“Hi! You must be Naomi? I'm Louise. Please, come on in!” A cheery brunette had answered the door in her pj's, hair curlers tightly pinned into her hair and huge bunny slippers on, making me frown slightly.  
“Urm, hi. Sure.” I nodded, feeling uneasy.  
“These are the girls you'll be staying with” She beamed as she took my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen, clearly a little over excited.  
Sitting around the table, also in their pyjamas, were three other young women.  
“Naomi these here are my besties! Meet Lisa, Joanne and Gemma.” She grinned.  
“Hi!” They sang and jumped up to hug me, taking me by surprise.  
“We are all like sisters here you see. Work by day, slumber parties by night!” She giggled.  
Laughing nervously I nodded.  
“So, shall we show you around?” Suggested Louise, smiling sweetly.  
“Sure” I managed through a forced smile.  
The tour seemed to go on for a life time, leaving me irritated. I had made the immediate decision to decline the offer when slumber parties were mentioned as a regular thing. I would have no time for all of that messing about. Plus I had never been to a single sleepover during my childhood or teenage years, the idea just never appealed to me.  
“So you have our number. We hope you stay with us. It would be great to have another girlfriend in the house!” She chuckled, kissing me on each cheek.  
“Oh. Urm yes. I will be in touch” I winced, not enjoying the sudden contact.  
And I was out.  
Sighing I reached into my bag for my phone and dialled the number of a taxi before calling my Mum and falling to an exhausted heap on the pavement.  
“Hi Mum, it's me.” I groaned.  
“Oh dear. That tone of voice doesn't sound promising” She tutted making me roll my eyes.  
“I can't stay here Mum. Those girls are all about sleepovers, boys and make up. I'd never get a moments peace! And definitely wouldn't get my work done.” I scoffed.  
“I guess so sweet heart. But sooner or later you're going to have to pick a place or you'll be spending a fortune on travel!” She scorned.  
“Once I'm home I will be straight back on the search, OK? I will see you later Mum. Love you.” I mumbled, feeling a little down.  
“Love you darling. Bye bye!” And she was gone.  
Letting out a loud exasperated sigh I moaned silently to myself. This was becoming a complete nightmare.  
Distracting me from my negative thoughts a man's voice grabbed my attention.  
“Hi. I couldn't help over hearing your phone call. If you're looking for a place, there's a room going at my place?” A tall guy had approached me, taking me surprise.  
“Oh really?” I murmured, eye brow raised.  
“OK, that sounded dodgy. I mean I live in a house share with another guy, Donovan. Neither of us are students, but we do need help with the rent. If you're interested in having a look around just call this number. It's our landlords.” He smiled, showing off a gorgeous set of teeth, making me flush.  
“Oh, I. Thank you.” I stuttered.  
“No worries. It's only up the road so just an idea. You would be doing us both a favour if you did end up taking a liking to the place.” He shrugged.  
“Anyway, I assume that's your cab? I'll leave you to it.” He pointed towards a black cab that had pulled up and before I could say more, was jogging up the road.  
Looking at the number I sighed, scrunched it into a tiny ball and shoved it into my bag.

An hour later I arrived home, starving and exhausted. My mood had gone from positive and excited, to pessimistic and miserable.  
“Hi sweet heart, your dinner is in the microwave.” Mum greeted.  
“Hi Mum.” I glumly responded.  
“Thanks.”  
“Darling I know you're disappointed about today. But you just have to keep trying. Don't give up, OK?” Mum soothed,stroking my hair.  
“It's beginning to look like I'll never find somewhere to stay that's close to the campus.” I groaned, burying my head into my hands.  
“Some guy offered me his landlords number when he overheard our conversation on the phone earlier today. Like I'd fall for that. Still even that sounded tempting for a moment.” I pouted.  
“What makes you so sure it wasn't genuine?” Asked Mum.  
“He was a complete stranger Mum.” I grimaced.  
“I guess you're right darling. Anyway, eat your dinner and we'll stick a film on and curl up on the sofa, OK?” she winked, making me smile.

After two hours of listening to my Mum cackling at the TV, I headed to bed. Opening up the laptop I flicked through my Facebook page and twitter. Nothing of interest as always leaving me questioning why I even checked them on such a regular basis.  
Closing my laptop I climbed into bed, curled up into a ball and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

“Morning darling!” My Mum sang as she pulled open my curtains, blinding me momentarily.  
“Mum!” I hissed.  
“You have another viewing today. I'm taking you there myself. Breakfast is on the table so chop chop.” She beamed, grinning at me.  
Groaning loudly I planted my face into my pillow, rolled sloppily off my bed and dragged my feet towards the bathroom.

An hour later, dressed in a pair of skinny purple jeans, knee high black boots and a baggy jumper with my messy hair tied back, I was ready for another house viewing.  
Feeling glum I slowly trudged behind my Mum to the car. She was singing happily to herself much to my annoyance. It didn't matter how bad my mood was, Mum's was always great. I loved seeing her happy, but it wasn't normal for someone to constantly be so cheery!  
Rolling my eyes, I climbed into the passenger seat beside her.  
The drive was only half an hour long, so went pretty quickly.  
“Here we are.” Mum smirked, a suspicious look in her eye.  
She drove the car up to a beautiful, modern looking house and parked in the empty space.  
“Mum...what have you done?” I questioned her sternly.  
But she pretended not to hear me and climbed out of the car.  
Following her to the front door, my forehead creased as I frowned at her behind her back.  
“It's now or never.” She winked.  
Knocking the door she hooked her arm through mine as we waited patiently for the door to open.  
When it did I was dumbstruck.  
“Mum. How did you-” I started, before being cut off quickly.  
“Not important! Come on now. Lets have a look around. You might like it!” She urged as a very familiar face looked back at me, looking amused.


End file.
